The present disclosure relates to a linear compressor.
A cooling system is a system for generating cooling air by circulating a refrigerant, and repeatedly performs a process of compressing, condensing, expanding, and evaporating a refrigerant. To achieve this, the cooling system includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion unit, and an evaporator. Further, the cooling system may be installed in a refrigerator or an air conditioner as a home appliance.
In general, the compressor is a machine that increases a pressure by receiving power from a power generating device such as an electric motor or a turbine and compressing air, a refrigerant, or other various working gases, and is widely used in home appliances or various industries.
Such compressors may be classified into a reciprocating compressor that defines a compression space into and from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged, between a piston and a cylinder, to compress a refrigerant while the piston reciprocates in the interior of the cylinder, a rotary compressor that defines a compression space into and from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged, between an eccentrically rotating roller and a cylinder, to compress a refrigerant while the roller eccentrically rotates along an inner wall of the cylinder, and a scroll type compressor that defines a compression space into and from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged, between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll, to compress a refrigerant while the orbiting scroll rotates along the fixed scroll.
In recent years, among the reciprocating compressors, liner compressors that is directly connected to a driving motor, by which a piston is linearly reciprocated, to improve a compression efficiency without a mechanical loss due to conversion of motions while having a simple structure have been widely developed.
In general, a linear compressor is configured to suction, compress, and discharge a refrigerant while a piston is linearly reciprocated within a cylinder by a linear motor, in an airtight interior of a shell.
In the linear motor, a permanent magnet is situated between an inner stator and an outer stator, and the permanent magnet is linearly reciprocated by a mutual electromagnetic force between the permanent magnet and an inner (or outer) stator. Further, as the permanent magnet is driven while being connected to the piston, a refrigerant is suctioned, compressed, and discharged while the piston is linearly reciprocated within the cylinder.
According to a conventional linear compressor, such as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1454549, titled “Linear Compressor,” a discharge valve is directly supported by a discharge cover by using a coil spring. If the linear compressor is driven, a compressed refrigerant gas passes through a discharge cover and a discharge muffler via an opened discharge valve, and is discharged to the outside of the compressor via a loop pipe.
The discharge valve may vibrate due to a pulsation of the generated refrigerant gas, the vibration is delivered to the discharge cover through a coil spring and is delivered to a shell through a support device that supports the discharge cover, so that the whole compressor vibrates and nose occurs accordingly.